


Changing History: A prequel/sequel to Heaven & Earth

by TheReadingWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First fic - please be nice, I despise you to the very core of my being, I hate you eva, M/M, Oh hell, this is going to suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/pseuds/TheReadingWriter
Summary: Alright, here we go. First fic ever written by me, so it's probably crap. But hey, we all start somewhere, don't we?Also, I hate you Eva for forcing me to write this, you are so screwed. I expect a gift now. You owe me.This has not been betaed, so all mistakes are mine.





	Changing History: A prequel/sequel to Heaven & Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniminis_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniminis_ri/gifts), [MissDrarryDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven & Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175586) by [MissDrarryDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn). 

> Alright, here we go. First fic ever written by me, so it's probably crap. But hey, we all start somewhere, don't we?  
Also, I hate you Eva for forcing me to write this, you are so screwed. I expect a gift now. You owe me.  
This has not been betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

He landed in his kitchen, feeling completely drained. For a fleeting moment, his mind was blank, but then new energy shot through him. This was his second chance. He wouldn't mess. No, correction: He couldn't.

The date on the Prophet told him it was 14th of August, one day before Draco's murder. Well, no time to lose. He Flooed over to the Ministry, actually managing a proper landing for once, and sprinted across the Ministry to the registry that held the lists over where former Death Eather's lived. Because Draco was a former Death Eater, and had the Dark Mark, he was kept track of, and Harry, being an Auror (at least at that point in time) had access to those lists. The second he found Draco's name, and Floo address, he ran out, not even bothering to put the list where it belonged. He heard the receptionist scream after him, but he didn't care. He had somewhere he needed to be.

\---

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his favourite armchair, drinking tea, when he heard the Floo ringing. Odd. The Aurors had been there on Tuesday, so this was definitely not his monthly Auror-visit. So who could this be? His heart, brain and body completely shut down when he saw that _Harry sodding Potter _was stepping out of his Floo. What the bloody hell was Potter doing here? Was he here to taunt Draco, just like Draco had taunted him back in school? Or maybe the Ministry had messed up again? That certainly wouldn't be the first time. Just last month he had two visits because the Auror that had come to visit him had forgotten to deliver his report to Robards, so they had been forced to send another one to "check up" on him. Mostly they just came and left after five minutes, but still, it was bloody annoying.

"Potter? What in Merlin's beard brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be off with Weaselbee making little Potter-Weasleys?" He was disappointed when his voice sounded off and breathless, simply because Potter was **right there, in his living room, **looking like a bloody three course meal.

"Ginny and I broke up ages ago! Jesus Malfoy, you of all people should know, considering she's engaged to Parkinson now." Potter sounded crushed, like he'd just watched someone die. Well, perhaps he had. Maybe he just came off a mission saving Draco didn't know how many people, except one. But no. Potter was looking at _him_, at _Draco_, like he could dissolve at any moment. Like he was hurting, and all Draco wanted was to walk unto him and kiss that pained look off Potter's face.

"Can we sit down? I really need to talk to you. Like, right now." Harry's voice broke at the end, and tears threatened to spill, but he managed to force them down, but he was unable to cover up anything else that revealed his current state.

"Well, I suppose you can." Draco's voice was strained, and his posture was stiff, like he was holding himself back. Harry exhaled slowly, and sat down on the sofa, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. Draco returned to the armchair he'd previously occupied, and looked at Harry, gesturing for him to begin.

"First of all, you have to understand that everything I'm about to tell you is absolutely true. Can you trust that I will tell you nothing but the truth?" Harry's voice was shaky, but now it also had a hint of determination to it.

"I trust you will tell me the truth Potter. Please do tell me what's clearly bothering you very much." Draco's answer was short, and he leaned forward in his chair, his blue-grey focused on Harry.

"Ok, good. First of all, I'm not from the present. I'm from the future." A surprised look flew over Draco's face, but he didn't speak a word. "I'm here to try and prevent someone's death." 

"And you're telling me this because...?" Draco's expression spoke volumes. He was confused.

"I'm telling you this, because," Harry took a deep breath. "The death I'm trying to prevent, is, is" Tears were now covering his cheeks. "Is yours." He took a deep breath.

"My death? When, what, explain. Now." Draco's voice was shaking, and he stiffened in his chair.

"Tomorrow, you'll be killed by a mad man. Lost his daughter in the War, has gone crazy with grief. Except, not all of you will die. You have unfinished business, so you'll, you'll," Harry was shaking now. "You'll become a ghost. At Hogwarts. Your parents will be completely devastated, and so will I. I attended your funeral, Draco. !, I can't." Harry was crying now, his entire body was shaking as he cried.

"Do you know what my unifinished business was?" Draco sounded completely shocked. Harry nodded. Slowly. Gathering the courage and energy to say it. 

"Your unfinished business was me." Harry finally dared to look Draco in the eyes. "Your unfinished business was confessing your love for me."

Draco looked back at him, tears flowing down his cheeks. He drew in a shuddering breath, and Harry could see he was trying to say something.

"And you? Did you come back to save me from that so you'll never have to think about me again?" Everything in him was begging for an answer. Harry could see that.

"No. No, Draco I came back because, because I love you, and I want us to have a chance to be us, I want to be with you. Possibly forever." Harry's answer was straight (or should I rather say bi) from the heart. It was true, every word he'd just said. He really did want Draco forever and ever.

"Harry, oh Harry. I love you. Merlin, I can't even.. Mph!!" Harry's lips were on Draco's, before he could stop himself. Draco pressed back against him, their mouths and tongues intertwinig as they changed history, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me this was at least acceptable as a sequel, please.  
This is my birthday gift to you Mari, so I hope you like it.  
Feedback is very appreciated, but please don't completely trash it.


End file.
